


Gray Hair Dye and Terrible Decisions

by sircantus



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hosuh and Ivu adopted Yanna, Hosuh and Ivu adopted both Jay AND Yanna, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because Yanna Said So, One Big Happy Family, Short & Sweet, Yanna is Hosuh's kid, Yanna makes a bad choice: the story, of course these two make shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: “YOU DYED YOUR HAIR?!”“On accident-”“ON ACCIDENT?!?”orYanna gets left home alone while her parents go shop and wonders "what if MY hair was silver?" She then gets her hands on a box of hair dye.(Now added: Yanna getting Jay to dye HIS hair silver)
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Ivu | Zerinchii
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where Yanna got adopted by Hosuh and Ivu, and is still as chaotic as always. 
> 
> Enjoy, I literally made this because of Yanna's doodle of her with gray hair. Say, "thanks Yanna!"
> 
> On with the story!

To be fair, it should have been common sense to not leave Yanna home alone. Yanna’s Yanna. Something is always bound to happen.

But, through the weeks, Yanna hadn’t been up to any mischief, which made Hosuh deem it safe to leave Yanna home alone while him and Ivu went grocery shopping. 

“Okay, you know the rules, Yanna. Behave, don’t burn the house down, don’t talk to strangers, don’t bring a snake into the house-” Hosuh went on, as Ivu went to go start the car, the two of them standing in the living room, Yanna leaning against the couch.

“That was  _ one _ time-” Yanna defended herself, Hosuh waving his hands and not having any of it.

“Hosuh, come on! Yanna will be  _ fine _ , won’t you Yanna?” Ivu called out, standing by the door.

“See? Mom trusts me.” Yanna pointed to Ivu, Hosuh holding back a laugh and rolling his eyes.

“Okay, okay.” He ruffled Yanna’s hair, grinning. “ _ Behave _ .”

“Stop worrying, nothing is gonna happen.” Yanna waved a hand, smiling. Hosuh made an unsure face.

They eventually left, and Yanna sat on the couch for about, ten, fifteen minutes.

Then she got bored.

Cue the shenanigans.

She sighed, turning off her phone and walking through the living room, noting a picture of them hanging on the wall. 

It was cute, her, Hosuh and Ivu all hugging each other and smiling into the camera. Ivu was grinning, waving a hand to the camera, Hosuh held up bunny ears behind Ivu’s head and Yanna was sticking her tongue out at the camera, squished between them both.

Kinda old photo, they went to the park that time and Hosuh got attacked by ducks. Fun day.

Yanna shrugged, going off to watch TV, then paused, a thought zipping through her head. 

She backtracked, looking at the photo again. They looked like the happy family that they always were, except Yanna’s brown hair stuck out from her parents’ silver colors.

She hummed, squinting at the photo, trying to imagine how it would be if  _ she _ had silver hair like them. 

She would look funny, probably. Although, then again, that might just be because she’s used to her brown hair.

Fiddling with her bangs, she stayed looking at the photo. 

Silver hair, huh?

\---

Not even five minutes later, Yanna is in the bathroom, wearing one of her least favorite shirts as applied gray dye to her hair, looking at the mirror.

Was this a bad idea? Possibly. 

Was that going to stop her? No, not really.

She rubbed some of the dye onto her bangs, huffing at how the dye was getting everywhere. She had gloves on, but it was still getting onto her neck and arms. Eh, it would wash off eventually. Hopefully. 

Slowly, Yanna worked to change the color of her hair to a gray hue, every now and then stopping and looking at the mirror and laughing, then continuing to put the dye in.

Eventually, she finished, and just as she was taking the gloves off, throwing them away, she got a text from Ivu, checking up on her.

She sent back an “All good! :D” and went to the living room, careful to not let her hair touch anything and watched an episode of Phineas and Ferb while the dye set in. 

After her timer went off, she went to go wash it out, letting the TV stay on.

\---

Alright, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

She used a blow dryer, brushing her hair and then putting her glasses on and taking a step back to look at the mirror.

Her mind was currently a steady stream of “haha, oh boyyyy”

She pulled it up into a ponytail, as if that would make it look different. It was still gray. She tugged the hair out of a ponytail, holding the box of dye in her hands. 

Her phone dinged, and she picked it up to find a text that her parents were home.

She looked to her reflection in the mirror, blinking. 

Okay, well this might as well happen. Maybe she  _ won’t  _ get grounded, and Hosuh will think it’s really funny.

She heard the backdoor open downstairs.

“Yanna, we’re home! Hope you didn’t do anything crazy while we were gone!” Ivu called out, Yanna internally panicking. 

Ivu went to the living room, noting the TV. “Ah, she left the TV on.” She mumbled, grabbing the remote and turning it off. She heard small footsteps come down the stairs and turned around to find…

Yanna. But with gray hair.

Ivu nearly dropped the remote. “You dyed your hair?” Ivu walked up to Yanna, who was standing awkwardly on the stairs.

“Maybe.” Yanna mumbled.

“Looks like it! Aw, don’t worry, it looks nice!” Ivu said, brushing her fingers through Yanna’s hair.

“It looks  _ weird _ .” Yanna said, and honestly it did. Ivu laughed, shaking her head.

“Oh, I so need a photo of this, hold on, I’m gonna get my phone, I think I left it in the car.”

“Uh, but what about-” Yanna trailed off asking about Hosuh, Ivu already out the door.

She went down the rest of the stairs, standing in the middle of the living room. Hosuh came through the door, grocery bags in hand.

“Yanna, why was Ivu laughing down the-” He paused, looking at Yanna.

“Hiiii…” Yanna held up a hand.

Hosuh dropped the groceries on the floor.

“YOU DYED YOUR HAIR?!”    
  


“On accident-”

“ON ACCIDENT?!?” 

Ivu came back into the house, shutting the door behind her. “I have my phone! Oh, Hosuh, look, she matches you!” Ivu said, grinning as Hosuh blinked, not being able to take his eyes off Yanna’s new gray hair.

“Please tell me you used temporary dye.” Hosuh said, clasping his hands together.

Yanna made a questioning face, humming. “Uhhhhhh.”

“Okay, bring me the box.” Hosuh said, and Yanna ran upstairs, laughing. Hosuh rubbed at his forehead, smiling and shaking his head.

Hosuh and Ivu put the groceries away together, and Yanna came downstairs, holding the empty box out to Hosuh, who sighed as Ivu held up her phone, saying “Smile!”

It wasn’t temporary dye.

\---

Hosuh woke her up  _ early _ in the morning to clean the house for the rest of the week as punishment, playing music in the kitchen while she scrubbed the dishes.

“Come  _ on _ , Dad-” 

Hosuh just turned up the music.

“I was trying to look like you and Mom, okay?!” Yanna yelled over the music, huffing.

Hosuh turned off the music, smiling at her. “You wanted to look like us?”

“Well, yeah, you guys have silver hair, right? But mine is brown. So I thought, hey, how would my hair look if it was your color?” Yanna shrugged, Hosuh laughing.

“Well, now you know.” 

Yanna sighed, then groaned in annoyance as Hosuh turned the music back on, Yanna going back to scrubbing the dishes.

Ivu hung up a new photo on the wall of the three of them, this one having them smiling in the living room, Ivu holding the camera over them. All three of them, gray and silver hair. She looked weird.

She will admit though, a few weeks later, when her hair grew out and her hair became half silver, it did look a bit cool. 

\--

(Hosuh sent the picture to Jay, who was off at college. He wouldn’t stop teasing Yanna for  _ weeks _ .)

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay comes home from college for bit. He's all for teasing the hell out of Yanna for her hair, until Yanna has the brilliant idea of getting Jay's hair to match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I was gonna add to this story, but HERE I AM ANYWAY 
> 
> enjoy

“Stop laughing!” 

“No, no-” Jay choked down another giggle, raising his phone. “Hold on, another photo-” He snapped another photo of Yanna fuming at him, her half grey hair all messed up as a result of her running around and trying to get Jay to stop teasing her.

“Mom already sent you one, shut up!” Yanna threw a pillow his way, Jay laughing again as he dodged it.

Yanna huffed, sitting down on the bed, brushing her fingers through her hair. “It was an impulse decision! Not my fault.” It had half grown out, anyway. It did look, well, odd, when she had all her hair grey, but now it looked better! Somewhat.

“ _ Reaaally _ ?” Jay drawled, scrolling through his phone as he fell backwards onto the bed, next to Yanna. “You’re the one who dyed your own hair. Sounds like completely your fault.” Yanna rolled her eyes.” Also you have terrible self control.”

“Shush!” Yanna yelled, Jay laughing again. “Well, it looks kinda cool now, so it all turned out fine. I was just curious! I wanted to see how it looked.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Jay mumbled, laughing again. 

Yanna brought a pillow down on his face, sighing dramatically as she leaned her elbow onto the pillow, smothering Jay’s protests.

“Yeah, not my best idea, sure, but it was kinda fun.” Yanna went, ignoring Jay who was practically getting suffocated under a pillow. “I actually think I did a good job! I kinda want to do it again, but not with my own hair, dad would  _ kill _ me.” 

She tapped at her chin, looking thoughtful. “I wonder, maybe there’s a certain someone in the house who will be so kind as to let me dye their hair before they go back to college?”

Jay finally tugged the pillow off his face, nearly kicking Yanna off the bed, Yanna yelling as she waved her arms to try and catch her balance.

“No, no fucking way-” Jay immediately got up, heading towards the door to try and get to the safety of downstairs where Ivu and Hosuh could convince Yanna to stop with her crazy ideas.

“Come on!” Yanna scrambled to run after him, grabbing his arm and yanking, Jay stumbling backwards. “It’ll be fun! We’ll be matching hair dye buddies!”

“No, I am  _ not _ doing that, you keep your terrible hair color decisions to  _ yourself _ .” Jay tugged at his arm, Yanna not letting go and kicking her legs against the floor, Jay practically dragging her as she didn’t even bother to walk. 

“But it’ll be fun!” Yanna laughed, pulling at Jay’s sleeve as he kept trying to walk, with little success.

“No it won’t! I’ll look like a crazy person.” Jay said, waving a hand to his hair. 

“You  _ already _ look like a crazy person, maybe with some silver hair you’ll look less ugly.”

Jay scoffed, rolling his eyes and attempting again at walking forward, Yanna being dragged along into the hallway as he tried getting away.

“Jayyy!” Yanna whined, not even trying to pick herself up off the ground as Jay kept moving along, giving up on getting Yanna to let go and instead just trying to head towards the stairs.

“No!”

“I’ll give you five bucks!” 

“Oh wow, what an offer.” Jay rolled his eyes, trying to walk again, and ignoring Yanna who kept whining.

“What are you two doing?” 

The two of them turned their heads to see Hosuh walking out of his room, standing at the doorway with his phone in his hand, looking both confused and amused.

Both Jay and Yanna glanced at each other, then looked back to Hosuh, faces blank.

“Nothiiing.” Jay dragged out, standing up straight. Yanna finally let go of his arm and face planted into the floor, laying in the middle of the hallway.

“Okayyy.” Hosuh squinted suspiciously at them, smiling. He walked forward, stopping in front of where Yanna was covering the hallway.

“Yanna, you gonna get off the floor, or should I just step over you?” Hosuh asked, leaning down.

Yanna waved a hand, mumbling into the floor. 

“Stepping over you.” Hosuh said quietly, carefully walking over and going down the hall to the stairs. “Dinner should be done in a little bit, both of you behave!”

“No promises!” Jay answered, then looked down to Yanna, kicking her in the leg. “Are you just gonna sulk there, or-”

Yanna took in a deep breath, holding it, and then sighing into the ground so dramatically Jay felt compelled to ask her sarcastically, “Oh  _ no _ , what’s wrong?” He instead kicked her in the leg again.

Yanna sprung up from the ground, Jay stumbling back at the way Yanna hopped to her feet suddenly, nearly losing her balance and running into the wall. 

“Offer still stands!” Yanna raised a finger, looking earnest. She leaned in, glancing to see if Hosuh was nearby, whispering. “Let me dye your hair.”

“No.” Jay said firmly, crossing his arms.

“But Jayyy.” Yanna slumped, her tone making it sound like  _ he _ was being the difficult one here.

“I’m not going to let you dye my hair.” Jay repeated, turning around to walk away, Yanna grabbing his sleeve and tugging him back around. 

“No, hear me out! It’ll be fun! Whole family, all grey hair. Wouldn’t it be  _ cool _ ?” 

“Having my hair be unnaturally silver for a couple weeks. No, that doesn’t sound  _ cool _ .” 

“Ugh, how much do I have to bribe you into letting me dye your hair?” Yanna groaned, huffing.

Jay leaned back, humming. “Fifty bucks.”

“Ten.” Yanna offered, not willing to fork over that much.

“Forty-five.” Jay countered.

“ _ Fifteen _ .” Yanna sang, voice upbeat.

“ _ Fourty _ .” Jay mimicked her tone of voice, grinning.

“Listen, twenty-five and I’ll do your chores.” Yanna bargined, making a face.

“Twenty-five, my chores,  _ and _ you re-dye your hair with me.”

Yanna hummed, thinking over how their parents would react to that. “Deal!” She held out her hand, her and Jay shaking on it.

Jay smiled, then groaned, facepalming. “I regret this already.”

“Psh, weak.” Yanna snickered, Jay glaring at her. “You get mom and dad out of the house for at least a few hours. I’ll get my hands on hair dye.” 

“Alright.” 

\---

The next day, Yanna came out of her room, walking down the stairs to find Jay standing in the living room, Ivu and Hosuh getting ready to go out and Hosuh repeating rules to Jay.

“I’m not Yanna, don’t worry.” Jay grinned, as Ivu went into the kitchen to grab her bag.

“Hey!” Yanna threw herself onto the couch, ‘accidently’ kicking Jay in the gut while landing upside down on the cushions. “Where are you going?”

“Jay went and made a reservation for me and Hosuh at some fancy restaurant in town.” Ivu called out, walking from the kitchen. “Which was very nice of him to do, by the way, thank you Jay.”

Jay beamed, looking smugly at Yanna. “I’m the favorite.”

“ _ I’m _ the favorite.” Yanna stuck her tongue out at him. “Dad, I’m your favorite,  _ right _ ?” 

Hosuh shook his head, smiling. “We don’t have favorites, Yanna, we love you both equally.”

“Lies.” Both Yanna and Jay said in unison.

Hosuh and Ivu finished up their goodbyes, Hosuh reminding them to stay out of trouble and then quickly going out the door before Yanna insisted they pick a favorite child.

Jay turned to Yanna, who turned on the TV, Phineas and Ferb playing. 

“Alright, parents are out of the house, you have hair dye?” Jay asked, Yanna paying him no mind. 

“Yeah, I got it in my room.” Yanna waved a hand, keeping her attention to the TV. “One episode, hold on.” 

Jay grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, then threw the remote across the living room, Yanna yelling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part will come soon, gonna make yall WAIT (also I need to iron out the mistakes)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanna dyes Jay's hair, and the dyeing part actually goes pretty well!
> 
> It's the washing it out part that goes pretty bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished it, finally, phew, that took a while.
> 
> Enjoy the chap, y'all.

  
  


Ivu drove the car to the restaurant Jay had made the reservation for them at, Hosuh sitting in the passenger's seat. Hosuh was scrolling through his phone, although he turned it off after hearing Ivu hum along to whatever was playing on the radio. He just listened, looking out the window and hearing Ivu’s voice.

After a moment, Ivu reached forward and turned down the music. 

“Sooo.” Ivu trailed off, Hosuh turning away from the window and looking at her. 

“So?” Hosuh smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Yanna and Jay.” 

“Definitely planning something.” Hosuh leaned back in his seat, Ivu laughing.

“Aren’t you going to stop them?” Ivu asked, glancing away from the road for a moment to look at Hosuh.

“Nope. Knowing them, they’ll probably regret it sooner or later.” Hosuh shrugged, laughing a little. “Depending on what they did, I’ll ground them when we get back.”

“What if they’re just making a nice surprise?” Ivu asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm.” Hosuh made a skeptical face.

Ivu laughed, shaking her head. “Hey, you don’t know! There’s a slight chance they _aren’t_ doing something crazy.”

“Well, I just hope we don’t come home to another fire.” Hosuh smiled, Ivu parking the car.

“Here’s to hoping.” 

\---

“Why did I agree to this? Why must I make terrible decisions?” Jay asked himself, looking in the mirror.

“Oh, shush, I know what I’m doing.” Yanna hit Jay in the head with the empty dye box, skimming over the instructions, then throwing the box to the side. “This is a great idea! Now shut up and sit on the chair, I am, unfortunately, short.” She said, frowning and putting gloves on.

Jay snorted, sitting down on the chair they had dragged into the bathroom. “Shorty.”

“Shut up, or I will put this dye all over your face.” Yanna threatened, mixing said dye in a small bowl.

“Remember, you gotta do it too.” Jay grinned, Yanna rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I haven’t forgotten. But you first!” 

Jay grimaced as Yanna patted her fingers against his hair, Jay looking like he was saying his last prayers. 

“I wonder how Dad is going to react to this.” Yanna asked, mostly to herself. “Mom is probably going to think it’s great.”

“We’re going to get grounded, that’s what’s going to happen.” Jay said dryly, seeming to accept his fate as Yanna started putting dye through his hair. “But, you have to do my chores, so really, it’s just you getting grounded.”

Yanna hit her knuckles harshly against his scalp, Jay swearing. “Whoops.” 

Jay huffed after that, but stayed quiet, Yanna humming the Phineas and Ferb intro as she turned his hair gray.

She finished up after a good ten minutes, grinning like a madman. 

“Tada!” Yanna tapped Jay on the side of the head, Jay looking at the mirror. 

“Ah, this _was_ a terrible idea.” Was the first thing he said, Yanna drooping. She picked herself up, shaking her head. 

“Terrible idea or not, I still did a great job. Now, my turn!” Yanna said, hopping onto the sink and applying dye to her own hair as Jay stared at his reflection. 

“Now what?” He asked, as Yanna ran her fingers through her roots.

“Gotta wait like 30 minutes, then go run your head under the shower.” Yanna answered, not taking her eyes off the mirror. 

“I’m gonna go watch TV then.” Jay got up, Yanna turning away from the mirror.

“Ooh, put on-”

“I’m not putting on Phineas and Ferb.” Jay cut her off, quickly walking out the door.

“But Jay!” Yanna yelled, sounding scandalized.

“Nope!” 

“ _Jay_!”

Jay walked into the living room, flopping onto the couch. He was careful to not let his hair touch anything, and after a moment, he remembered he threw the remote across the living room and groaned, getting up to grab it.

He sat back on the couch, turning on the TV. After a moment of watching some random channel, he sighed, and reluctantly put on a random episode of Phineas and Ferb.

Leaning back on the couch, it only took a few minutes before Yanna was zooming into the living room, hopping onto the couch. 

“Fuck yes!” She sat down, sitting criss-cross on the couch and smiling at the screen. Jay just scrolled through his phone, giving up on the TV and letting Yanna take the remote.

\---

“Would you- for fucks sake, use warm water!” Jay yelled, Yanna raising an eyebrow at him. 

Jay has no idea why he agreed to letting Yanna spray his head with the shower hose, but here he is, leaning over the tub hoping Yanna doesn’t drown him.

“I am using warm water.” Yanna said plainly, pouring water over his head again. 

“I am fairly certain you are NOT.” Jay sputtered, wiping water off his face.

Yanna laughed, going into a giggle fit as Jay clicked his tongue in annoyance. Yanna reached over and turned the water up, for once listening to Jay.

Then she sprayed water into his face, dying in laughter again. Jay glared at her, noting his shirt was soaked. 

Fine then. 

He attacked Yanna, grappling for the shower hose. Yanna yelled and tried kicking him, Jay ignoring the water getting thrown into his face and pushing the water towards Yanna instead.

“You’re getting the water all over the floor!” Yanna yelled, screaming as Jay got ahold of the shower hose and started spraying Yanna with it.

“You started it!” Jay exclaimed, getting to his feet. 

Yanna grabbed at his arm, falling to the ground and tugging with all her weight, Jay swearing as they both fell to the ground, water splashing over the floor.

They both kept hitting at each other, trying to grab the shower hose before the other did. 

“Dad is going to kill us!” Jay yelled, pushing Yanna away with his foot as she turned up the water to near boiling.

“Not if I kill you first!” Yanna responded, screaming again as Jay pushed her before she could get up again. He poured water over Yanna’s head, Yanna jabbing him in the gut and scooting away, laughing.

There were puddles of water all over the floor now, and Yanna swiped her hand across the floor, flicking water into Jay’s face. Jay gave her an unimpressed look and pointed the hose at her, Yanna yelling.

She lunged forward, trying to get him to stop. They both dropped the hose, which fell onto the side of the tub, spraying water everywhere on the floor.

Jay fumbled with the shower settings, turning the water off.

Both Yanna and Jay sat there on the floor, soaking wet. Yanna noted she was sitting in a puddle of greyish water, the excess hair dye having been somewhat washed out.

Jay looked around at the mess they created in the bathroom and started laughing, laying down on the floor. 

Yanna squeezed some water from her hair, going “huh.” 

“You’re cleaning this up.” Jay mumbled, flopping over onto his back.

“What?! You got water everywhere too!” Yanna leaned over him, frowning.

“No, this is your fault, you’re cleaning it up.” Jay ignored her protests, closing his eyes.

“How would I even start on cleaning this up?” Yanna asked, flicking water onto Jay’s face.

Jay opened his eyes, sighing. 

“Okay, grab the towels.”

\---

They took care of the puddles of water and cleaned the whole bathroom.

Really, they did.

Okay, no they didn’t, they just grabbed all the towels they could find in the house and then threw them onto the floor. Jay threw a mop at Yanna, of which she used for like five minutes before throwing it back at Jay, who reluctantly took over. 

The bathroom still had water on the floor, but there weren’t any huge puddles on the floor, so Yanna counted that as a win.

Jay was putting all the towels into the washer, Yanna standing next to him with a armful of more towels when she realized they had gotten sidetracked from the whole point.

“Hey.” 

“Hm?” Jay took the towels from her, putting them into the washer and shutting it.

“Your hair is gray.” Yanna grinned, threading her fingers through her own hair. 

Jay froze, seeming to have forgotten that for a moment. “Mirror.” He said, stalking out of the laundry room and to the bathroom, blinking at the mirror.

Yanna popped up next to him, sticking her tongue out. 

“Boom! I did awesome, I know, now we both have gray hair.” Yanna said, as Jay stared at himself. The two of them had matching gray hair, Yanna waving her head around and laughing as she kept getting hit in the face with her hair.

“I can’t wait for dad’s reaction.” Yanna said cheerfully, walking out of the bathroom, aiming to go get a snack from the kitchen.

“Wait, hold on, what was the plan here for when they come home?!” Jay asked, following Yanna out into the hallway. 

“Pfff, Jay.” Yann waved a hand, the two of them going to the kitchen, Yanna rummaging through the cabinets. “I didn’t have a _plan_.”

Jay’s phone dinged, Jay looking at it with a slightly panicked face. “Welp, time to wing it, then.”

“Hm?” Yanna turned to Jay, a pop tart in her mouth.

The backdoor opened.

“Jay, Yanna, we’re home!” Ivu called out. 

“Ah.” Yanna chewed on her poptart as Jay turned around, Ivu and Hosuh walking into the kitchen.

Both of them froze, Ivu’s face looking ecstatic and Hosuh looking beyond confused and shocked.

“JAY!” Hosuh yelled, not seeming to know what to say beyond that.

“YANNA DID IT!” Jay yelled on reflex, pointing to Yanna at the same time as she pointed to him, yelling, “JAY DID IT!” Although Yanna’s words were a little muffled, she still had a poptart in her mouth.

“Awww-” Ivu hit her hands to her face, running up to them both. “You both have matching hair now! Oh, we’re so going to need a whole group photo after this, we’re all matching!” She turned to Hosuh, beaming.

Hosuh rubbed at his face, laughing in disbelief. “Yanna, I thought you didn't like the way it looked when you first dyed your hair?!”

“Part of the terms of getting Jay to let me dye his hair.” Yanna shrugged, smiling awkwardly. 

“Are we grounded?” Jay asked, crossing his arms. 

“No, you’re not grounded.” Hosuh sighed, smiling. Ivu laughed under her breath, wrapping an arm over Yanna’s shoulder.

Yanna hummed, making a face. “Uh, so, while you were gone, we kinda-”

“We cleaned it up-” Jay said quickly.

“Yeah! We took care of it, the floors just need to dry-” Yanna continued.

“Although the carpet in the hallway is still wet-” Jay mumbled.

“What did you do?” Hosuh narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them.

Yanna looked to Jay, making a gesture, Jay shaking his head, Yanna waving her hands more insistently this time and Jay shook his head again, the two of them bickering silently as they made certain gestures at each other, Ivu and Hosuh glancing to one another and smiling.

Jay sighed heavily. “We flooded the bathroom.” 

“YOU WHAT?!”

\---

After both Yanna and Jay were promptly grounded for a day, a new photo joined the collection on the wall, all of them smiling into the camera, everyone having gray hair.

Jay never got his 25 bucks, although both he was able to get Yanna to do his share of mandatory dishes as a part of their grounding.

Or at least until Hosuh came into the kitchen and forced Jay to get up and do the dishes with Yanna, Yanna laughing mockingly at Jay. 

Jay ended up spraying water at her, which led to another water fight 2.0. Needless to say, that added another day of grounding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These days I'm like, ooh, let's write, and then suddenly it's about Yanna and i'm like "wtf" but I'm not complaining one bit, tbh-
> 
> Thanks for reading! This was a hilarious little story.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this, ngl


End file.
